In recent years, a technology has been developed that enables an information manipulation terminal, such as a smartphone or a tablet, to connect to a TV via an interface for the purpose of operating the TV. For example, in the information manipulation terminal, a TV operation application is installed that is capable of obtaining TV program information as well as switching TV programs.
However, in the abovementioned conventional technology, no concrete technical measures are disclosed to deal with a situation in which the TV gets operated without a clear permission from the user.